Clark and Stanley: A Tale of Two Idiots
by terminalDementia
Summary: Clark the Dweeble lives in an abandoned spaceship with his brother Stanley, the one-of-a-kind Dweeble whose IQ is that of the average human. When Stanley manages to decipher the inscription on the side of their ship, it's up to him to find a way to escape an untimely death. ((In Progress, will post more chapters soon. Please review! Flames are welcome :] ))
1. Chapter 1: Facepalm

Clark and Stanley: A Tale of Two Idiots

Chapter 1

This is my first fic, woot!

I've given C&S a little more personality, because I can. 8D

Enjoy, people!

* * *

***thud***

"STANLEYYYY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Nothing!"

Clark the Dweeble held his head in his Graspers. Although he and his brother Stanley were complete idiots, he still considered himself superior (and smarter) than his brother Stanley. Clark figured that, being the total klutz that all dweebles were, Stanley had knocked something over...for what seemed like the 47,509th time today.

The two Dweebles lived in a small, abandoned Spaceship on planet Janth. When they found the ship, about four suns ago, it was already covered in long plantlike tendrils, and the metal was thick with rust in some spots. On a steel plate by one of the portholes was the inscription:

death by (l.o.) mind

Clark had never really figured out what this meant, but Stanley seemed wary of the words on the spaceship. However, Clark couldn't help feeling that his brother was actually on to something.


	2. Chapter 2: Idiots and Inscriptions

Chapter Two

Stanley the Dweeble stared in disbelief at the broken Spice container on the floor. Not only had it been empty for the past few suns, but now he had knocked the stupid thing over and broken it. To make matters worse, they had no idea where the nearest Spice derrick was.

Suddenly, something clicked.

Stanley now knew what the inscription on the spaceship meant. Death by L.O. Mind...death by lack of mind. He and his brother were lacking enough in brainpower to seek out the nearest trace of civilization, and now they had no food. All Dweebles knew by instinct that if they died by an external force, such as an explosion, they would be reincarnated. But when a Dweeble dies of starvation, thirst, or sickness, there's no coming back. And now, Stanley and his completely oblivious brother were doomed to die.

"CLAAAARK!"

Stanley rushed down a ramp that led to the control room of the ship and ran right into his brother.

"Ugh, can't you be more careful?" Clark groaned.

"Sorry, but I just found out what those words on our ship mean, so listen!" Stanley said in exasperation. " The inscription says that we're going to die because we were too stupid to find civilization and live there instead, and now we're going to stave to death because there's nothing to eat for miles!"

Realization dawned on Stanley's brother as he lay on the floor.

"Oh Spode...we're going to die?"


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

Chapter Three

Clark the Dweeble was in complete and utter SHOCK.

(I mean, who wouldn't be at least a little shell-shocked if they had just found out that they were going to die?)

But anyway, while pondering this strange turn of events, Clark was also being rushed (dragged, more like) out of the spaceship by his twin brother.

"Stanley, where in the Grox-eating Spode are we going?" Clark wondered aloud as he skidded on his tiny nub of a tail down the Tamaran epoxy**[1]**-coated ramp of their spaceship.

"Shut up and sit tight. We have to blow ourselves up so that we get reincarnated again and-"

"OH SPODE NO. We are NOT getting blown to smithereens again. Remember the last time that happened? When we were stuck in a pit and then a crap-ton of giant exploding egg things fell on us?**[2]** That was SPODEING PAINFUL! If you think I'm going to let that happen again, by Spode, you have never been so wrong in your pathetic life!"Clark yelled.

That was the last straw for Stanley. He came to an abrupt halt as the two brothers were running across an open plain, sending Clark flying forward and friction-burning his face on the dry grass. Stanley stared at his twin with cold fury in his eyes.

"You really are a Dweeble," Stanley said coldly, keeping his voice as calm as possible. "Stubborn. Oblivious to the most dire of problems. And most of all," Stanley paused. "You're a moron."

The two Dweebles stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Finally Stanley's gaze softened.

"Come on brother, let's go."

* * *

Whew. I haven't updated this fic in a while, what with school being a pain in the butt and all...

[1]: A type of epoxy manufactured on planet Tamaran, which I think is from the original Spore game.

[2]:Reference to an adventure I posted on Spore, back when my username used to be DinoGirl.

Read and Review, my fellow Sporians! :]


End file.
